U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,640 and 4,820,879 to V. C. Mehta both describe hydrocarbyloxy magnesium halides of the general formula ROMgX, where X is halide, such as chloride, and where R can be alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, or aralkyl. Example 9 of the '640 patent specifically describes the formation of a phenoxymagnesium chloride solid.